


Reprise

by bluemisfortune



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Finé-centric, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemisfortune/pseuds/bluemisfortune
Summary: A onesided love is still love. The reprise is all the sweeter.





	Reprise

**Author's Note:**

> Actually a general ventfic. Finé is a wonderful pov to write from and I've wanted to for a while (as well as writing for Symphogear in general). A lot of fun to write and I'm pretty happy with it.

 Humans are cursed. They’re pitiful creatures who need saving from themselves. Finé is eternal. Finé is the most superior of all Humans. Shouldn’t it be right she leads them? Isn’t it only natural it’s Finé they bow down to? She knew the secret, after all, to freeing them from his curse.

 As Humans evolve they grow no less barbaric. They try to. They claim to. But Finé sees it. Weapons grow stronger and stronger. Devastate more and more. Finé does nothing but offer them the means. It’s Humans - for Finé herself no longer considers herself to be one of them, she is, after all, eternal and final at once - that take the gifts she gives them and turns them into weapons to beat each other with. Finé is merely the butterfly that flaps its wings in the darkness and watches the Human storm tear across the world.

 Even in their happiness and union, they find things to hate. To beat each other over the head with. Finé has always seen it. Finé knows it. Kanade and Tsubasa see it and claim to ignore it. That even those who love their music and are joined by that love, will inevitably turn to aggression and hard words. Brow beating each other with claims of moral rightness. Those who don’t love enough. Or love wrong.

 What could these Human children ever know of love? What could these children ever know of real, true love? A love that burns so brightly and never fades. A love the makes one’s heart tremble. That turns blood to fire. That can - and will - tear apart everything her love holds precious so nothing remains to love but her. And in failure her beloved would have nothing left to do but give into her.

 It’s a burning love like no other. Like these Humans could never understand. The sheer intensity of Finé’s love would burn them up inside. It would drive them to despair and anguish and madness.

 What if it has Finé too? What if she’s already mad? What if her love for him as driven her deeper into and insanity she can never claw her way out of.

 That’s what love is though, isn’t it? If love isn’t all consuming, then what is it? Infatuation and adoration and puppies chasing after their master with their tails wagging madly.

 Although, might that not be Finé too? Does she not strive for him like a beaten pup? Loving him and lashing out all in one breath? Fire and ice. Love and hatred. But isn’t that the way with a love like theirs. She had reached so desperately for him and he shunned her - understandably so, she had been arrogant enough to imagine she could reach him under the spell of his magnificence - but she loved him even so. The line is thin and blurred and Finé is sure he must know her every move is for him.

 Because that’s the type of woman Finé is. Devoted to the last. These Humans could never understand that. Mankind is cursed never to understand. It was her own sinful desire that caused that. It’s the least she can do to undo the curse. Won’t that show her repentance?

 

 Humans could never understand each other, anymore than they could understand Finé. It’s their curse. The Alchemists try to understand the world around them in place of each other. The Valkyries sing in the night, telling her they can understand if they just talk. If they just sing. Their songs are certainly powerful. The Alchemists are too.

 But it’s their pain that truly connections them. Unrequited love, can’t they all understand that? Even if they cannot on the same level as Finé, they have all felt it, haven’t they? How it claws at their heart and tears at the gut. And loss, don’t they all know that too? Rejection and guilt as the back is turned on them. As their effort and love is rejected so easily. Like they had truly meant nothing. Grief and rage. The same fire she feels every second of every day of every pitiful life she smothers with her own.

 And the blade through the heart. The quiet peace of the grave. The pain that only Finé could truly understand. But they all will soon. Her pain and suffering. They’ll soon understand when the curse is broken.

 Soon, everyone will understand her crushing agony. The pain of this hideous love and hate that pulls upon Finé’s very soul like the moon drags the tides. Nothing can ever save her from this pain but destroying that which keeps her prisoner. They’ll all soon understand this empty hole in her ancient heart.

 

 “If we talk we can understand what’s in each other’s hearts!”

 If that were true, why wouldn’t he understand? Why wouldn’t he listen to her heart? Why must mankind continue to use her gifts for such terrible cruelty that she must put a stop to their crimes?

 “Ah, she’s a good kid,” Genjuuro laughs. Just like her. Warm and radiant like the sun. Golden and red, burning bright. Just like Kanade had once too. But the sun always burnt out in the end. It burns up eveyone around it while the moon is cold and pale and eternal. An unbroken curse. “Right, Ryouko?”

 He laughs and grins and Finé can’t find the hole in her heart. “And I’m cursed with a reprise of the same old curse.”


End file.
